Bleach Titans III
by marsreikosan16
Summary: After Robin wakes up a year later from a coma, the soul society must bring the titans who went separate ways back together and defeat the enemy that Robin fears most.
1. The Accident and the Breakup

This is the First Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 1: The Accident and the Decision.

It all started in the Sereitei when four intruders invaded the soul society. Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu all went to the world of the living (Jump City) to bring back some young heroes.

They brought back the Teen Titans, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Rose, Angel, and Shane to help defeat the intruders that came in the soul society.

The titans defeated the intruders on by one. But some of the titans start to have feelings for some of the soul reapers.

Angel, who was the supervisor for squad 10, starts to have some feelings for the young captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Rose, the supervisor and healer of Squad 4, began to have feelings for the substitute soulreaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. At first, Ichigo developed feelings for her in the beginning when the Titans and the soul reapers first met.

All eight titans were able to receive a zanpaktou to help defeat the enemies. Robin received the Zanpaktou, Sirius. Raven with Ravenclaw, Beast Boy with Jove, Cyborg with Jupiter, Shane with Bankotsu, Starfire with Virgo, Angel with Hoshihime and Rose with Aphrodite.

Rose had troubles with detecting the last two intruders because of her feelings. She had made the biggest decision of her life. Her heart helped out with it.

Angel, Titan number 8 left for the third portal in Karakura Town with Squad 10 and half of Ichigo's Team. There, Angel manages to defeat Kariya. Angel was able to release her zanpaktou and uses Hoshihime's power to

Rose, Titan number 6 left for the last portal in Jump City with Squad 11 and the other half of Ichigo's team to defeat Aizen.

The head captain decided to let Angel, Cyborg and Beast Boy stay in the soul society, while the others had to go home back to Titan's Tower.

It has been showed that Rose and Angel have received threats from eight villains they have fought in their past. Angel later turned out to be missing and the soul society had to find her. Rose had to destroy the four war gods and the moth demon and then defeat Kaguya in order to rescue Angel.

After Angel was saved, they had a small party. Then Beast Boy pulls a prank and upsets the head captain. This made the others angry with Beast Boy.

The head captain suspends the titans from soul society for two weeks and the titans were able to say goodbye to one person who they love.

Robin says goodbye to Rukia. Raven says goodbye to Uryuu. Beast Boy says goodbye to Yachiru. Starfire says goodbye to captain Ukitake. Cyborg says goodbye to NEmu. Rose says goodbye to Ichigo. Shane says goodbye to Momo. Angel says goodbye to Captain Hitsugaya.

The titans had finally come home together.

(Opening theme: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight)

It has already been a week later since the titans were suspended from Soul Society. They were not allowed to contact the soul society. Which means Rose was not allowed to contact Ichigo and Raven was not allowed to contact Uryuu.

The titans just relaxed except they had a few run ins with Slade. Angel loves her dog which she named Kiba. Rose continues to do fire reading to see if any trouble on other planets.

"So who is up for a movie?"

"Oh yes we should watch a movie and each non cotton candies," Starfire said.

The titans enjoyed their time off from Soul Society.

Meanwhile it has gotten worse. Slade has interrupted with peace again. Angel has just placed cookies into the oven. She has put in seven dozen to bake.

The titans went out to fight. First the fought off the Minions. It was not that hard to face all of those minions. They were just stupid robots.

Robin defeats four. Raven defeats seven. Beast Boy defeats two. Starfire defeats eight. Cyborg defeats five. Rose defeats nine. Shane defeats six. And Angel defeats eight.

After finishing off The minions they went on to defeat Slade.

"GO ANGEL." Robin yelled and Angel went on ahead on her wings.

Slade looked back to see a pink haired girl coming in on him. Angel was able to hit Slade in the arm with a energy field. Then Angel turns to Shane.

"GO SHANE" Angel yelled out then Shane uses his fire breath jutsu and fired it at Slade.

The fire hit Slade's back but it didn't had that much effect on him. Shane growled angrily and then turned to the priestess.

"ROSE" he yelled and the priestess nodded.

"_Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Truth and temperance, strike but slightly your claw upon this wall which feigns ignorance of sin!..._Hadou #33Soukatsui" Rose says and then fires the kidou spell at him. It was able to destroy the arm that Angel had hit with her powers. Rose turns to Cyborg.

"Go ahead Cyborg." She said.

"Gotcha Rose." Cyborg said and then fires his sonic canon at Slade. Damn, he missed. Slade dodged the attack.

Starfire went next. She fires some starbolts. Before she even realized a bomb was thrown at her. Keiko, Rose's two tailed dog demon comes in and saves Starfire before the bomb exploded.

"Thanks Keiko."

Beast Boy went next. He transformed into a dragon and shot out fire from his mouth. It didn't do any damage Slade at all.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted as she clasped Two rockes on Slade like using the cymbals. Nothing. It didn't kill Slade at all.

Robin sighed and went on ahead. He throws some punches in on Slade. Slade dodges them and hurls his fist in on Robin's stomach.

Robin forgets the pain and then charges at him with another punch. Slade dodges again. Instead he takes off Robin's mask.

The titans gasped when Robin's mask was taken off of his face. Then they witnessed Slade grabbing Robin by the neck and lifting him off of his feet. (They were on a 30 story building). Angel gasped and cried out. Robin was like a brother to her and she can't let him die. Not like this.

As Slade lets go of Robin, Robin starts to fall. Rose yelled out to Angel to go save the leader. Angel manages to catch him.

Suddenly looses her balance on the flight and then hurls a energy field at the ground slowing them down. It slowed them down but Robin hits his head on the concrete and then loses consciousness. Angel starts to cry.

The other titans went over to their two friends. Robin was on the ground with his eyes open. But they were blank.

"What do we do now? Who is going to be in charge."

"I will since I am the second in command in leadership. I want you four (Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Shane) to take Angel home. Cyborg and I will take Robin to the hospital." Rose said. The titans took Angel home. Cyborg and Rose both put the unconscious Robin on Keiko's back and then they took him to the hospital.

~In the hospital~

Rose and Cyborg came in with Robin in Cyborg's arms.

"Excuse me nurse, we need your help," Rose said with fear in her voice.

The nurse looked at her and then at the teenage boy in the big man's arms. Then she nods and rushes to get a doctor. Later the doctor came.

"Hello, I am Dr. Madison. I see that your friend had some difficulties today."

"Yes"

"Can I get his name?"

"Robin or Dick Grayson."

"Age?"

"Seventeen"

"Date and Location of Birth"

"WE don't know. He is a friend and we don't know that much information about him. Well he was from Gothem City."

"Eye color?"

"Blue"

"Hair"

"Black"

"Can you tell me what Happened?"

"It was Slade that's what."

"Who is Slade?"

'Is this guy clueless?'"Is is one of the villains we the Teen Titans had fought for a long time."

"Ok I am going to run some test and I will be back in an hour or so to give you the results."

The doctor left taking Robin away.

Rose went to the waiting room.

"Man I am hungry. See ya Rose."

Rose nods and Cyborg leaves the hospital and goes to the Titans Tower.

~Later~

It has been an hour. Rose was now waiting for the results. Cyborg went home to see if Angel needs some cheering up. Also he needed to make sure that the Titans are behaving.

Rose waited until the doctor came in with the results.

"I have some good news and some bad news. What do you want to hear first?" the doctor asked while holding up his clipboard.

"The good news," Rose resonded.

"The good new is that your friend is going to live. The bad news is that he might be in a coma for two years at the least."

"Thank you, doctor." Rose said and then left. Keiko followed.

~The Titans Tower~

"Rose your back. How is Robin?" Starfire asked with concern.

"The doctor says he is going to live. But he might be in a coma for two years," Rose said looking down to the floor.

"TWO YEARS?" Beast Boy yelled out. Raven slapped him on the back of his head.

"That is what the doctor said."

"What should we do now? We can't fight without Robin," Cyborg wondered.

"I think we should stop fighting as Titans and move on. I think that is the best decision. From what we noticed when we were fighting Slade. Our skills and strength was not that strong enough. Of course he got away. I am deciding to go to Kyoto, Japan to train. But first I am going to Gotham City. I have unfinished business I need to make. After my training, I will be excercising demons and then I will might go to other places in Japan."

"Since you are going to Kyoto, I am going to Tomota, Japan to train. I might be able to train some other people who are not that strong. Can I take Kilala with me?" Shane asked with sparkles in her eyes. Kilala meowed to plead her owner.

"Yes, you can take her with you."

'As long as they have tuna, I will be ok' Kilala thought.

"Master…Why?" Avion cried out and then Rose holds up her hand and controls Avion to move towards it. Avion did and then she disappeared.

"Avion, what did you do to her?" Raven Asked.

"I deleted her for a while. I didn't delete her permanently. I will be able to bring her back." Rose said.

"Oh, I know where I am going to go. I am going back to the Amazon to rejoin the Doom Patrol. If that is okay with you guys," Beast Boy said nervously.

"It is okay with us. It is your decision." Rose said with a smile.

"Ok, I am going to Steel City. I still want to be a Teen Titan," Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"Oh your going to take the t- car with you," Shane said sarcastically.

"Yep"

"I am going to Azarath. Seeing if my mother needs any help," Raven Said.

"I am going to go to my home, Tamaran," Starfore said, "I am planning to make some new clothes for my people."

"Oh, I am going to Lyoko so I can protect the core," Angel said.

"Ok so we made our decisions. Let's go grab our things and then we can all leave this place. I will give the government a call and tell them the story," Rose said and the titans left to go pack their stuff.

Rose went into Robin's room and packed his uniform and his weapons. Then before she leaves the room she sees the keys to the R-cycle and took them. Then she leaves the room.

Later on the titans came back with their belongings and noticed on the table with several piles of presents on the table. Plus there was a bag of cookies for each titan.

The titans received a diary (from Raven), a mood ring (from Beast Boy), a necklace (from Starfire) a laptop (from Cyborg), a crystal (from Rose) a personal kunai (from Shane), and a heart shaped locket (from Angel.) There was a pile of presents for Robin as well. So Angel put them in a box and taped it up.

The Titans took their leave one by one.

First before Angel left she put Robin's gifts and a note in the basement underneath a panel. Then she left for Lyoko.

That is it for the first Chapter. Stay tuned for the second one. Hugs to the one who guesses that Robin is going to see before he goes home. Who is it? Where is it going from this point on. Find out soon. Please Review.


	2. One Year Later

This is the second Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 2: One Year Later

(Previously from the first Chapter)

"Ok so we made our decisions. Let's go grab our things and then we can all leave this place. I will give the government a call and tell them the story," Rose said and the titans left to go pack their stuff.

Rose went into Robin's room and packed his uniform and his weapons. Then before she leaves the room she sees the keys to the R-cycle and took them. Then she leaves the room.

Later on the titans came back with their belongings and noticed on the table with several piles of presents on the table. Plus there was a bag of cookies for each titan.

The titans received a diary (from Raven), a mood ring (from Beast Boy), a necklace (from Starfire) a laptop (from Cyborg), a crystal (from Rose) a personal kunai (from Shane), and a heart shaped locket (from Angel.) There was a pile of presents for Robin as well. So Angel put them in a box and taped it up.

The Titans took their leave one by one.

First before Angel left she put Robin's gifts and a note in the basement underneath a panel. Then she left for Lyoko.

(Right now)

A year has passed. Robin slowly opened his eyes. He was blinded by the light at first. When his eyes completely adjusted he was able to see what was in front of him. He thought at first that he was back at the titans tower.

"He's awake," a female voice called out and then the person ran out of the room. Robin was confused. Where is he? Once he realized that he is not at the tower, he quickly sat up. His body felt a little numb for sleeping for a whole year. Then a doctor came in with the nurse.

"Welcome back to reality, Mr. Grayson," the doctor said once he entered the room.

"Where am I?" Robin asked rubbing his eyes.

"You are in a hospital. Two of your friends brought you here after you little battle."

"Where are they?"

"I do not know. They didn't visit you during your coma."

"A COMA?" Robin was shocked. He was in a coma. How long?

"Hush now, We told them that you would be in a coma for two years but it turned out to be one."

So that was the answer he was looking for. He was in a coma for a year. Too bad he missed his eighteenth birthday.

"Do you know who is picking me up?"

"Oh, yes, your mother is here right now. I bring her in and then you could go home."

'My mother? I thought she died at the circus. That was before Batman took me in. Why is she still alive?'

Robin's mother came in with a smile on her face. She placed a hand on his cheek. Robin blushed.

"Alright Robin you are free to go home," the doctor said as a nurse came in with a wheelchair. Robin carefully got on the wheelchair and he was wheeled out into the car. He got into the front seat and a bag containing his battle outfit and his communicator was placed into the backseat. Then Mrs. Grayson took Robin to the apartment.

Along the way, Robin looked up into the clouds. He thought of his friends. He thought of Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, Shane, Angel and Rose. They haven't even visited him when he was in the hospital. Not even once. Robin thought that they had forgot about him. But did they?

In the apartment, Robin laid in his room on his bed. He had a pair of jeans on along with a white t-shirt. He stared up into the ceiling. He looked over on his nightstand. There was his communicator. He contacted Raven.

Nothing

(What is Raven doing?)

Raven now wearing a commander's uniform commanding the military to lift their swords. One struggled with a sword and Raven helped him with it.

Next Robin tried calling Beast Boy

Nothing

(What is Beast Boy doing?)

Beast Boy is taking a nap on the beach in a long chair dreaming about who knows what. Mostly he would dream about kissing a hot girl who likes nothing but green.

Robin tries calling Starfire.

Nothing

(What is Starfire doing?)

Starfire is now sitting on her throne with a sweet smile on her face. She has new clothing as well. Galfore (her knorfka) was happily standing right beside her. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a feast. (Starfire was not hungry.)

Now Robin tries to call Cyborg.

Nothing

(What is Cyborg doing?)

Duh, he is partying along with Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, and Speedy.

He tries to call his best pal Shane.

Nothing

(What is Shane doing?)

Shane is in Tomoeda, Japan doing free time training with Kilala. Kilala is trying to be careful not to hurt Shane.

There was something missing but he doesn't know what. He seemed to have forgotten about two other titans (Angel and Rose).

Robin puts his hands on his head in frustration. He is so mad. His friends have forgot about him.

~Next Day after school~

Robin headed home in his school uniform. He is lonely right now. He had made some new friend and some winks from the girls who they think that Robin is cute. ON his way home he didn't noticed a particular group who had just appeared in the sky.

In the sky, captain Hitsugaya stood watching over Jump City. It has been peaceful for a year. The reason why Hitsugaya and his subordinates came into the word of the living is because that the titans' punishment is over. Way over. They had came into Jump City to pick them up but they were gone. Plus they didn't even know what happened.

Rangiku missed the titans. Mostly she missed Angel. She wanted to see her again but she doesn't know where she is. She looked around.

"Hey captain. I think I see Robin down there. He is not wearing a mask but his wearing a school uniform," Renji said to the short captain and pointed his finger at the familiar boy who is walking alone.

"Let's go see him. We need to bring him and the other titans to Soul Society," HItsugaya said and the five soul reapers went down.

AS for Robin he was talking to himself.

"Damn, The other titans are not responding. Maybe they are still at the tower and having fun without me. Who is the leader right now? Is it Cyborg? Maybe…Who is the second in command in leadership? I miss my friends. I feel so lonely," Robin said then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Talking to yourself?" Hitsugaya asked crossing his arms. It scared Robin out of his wits and ROboin turns to face the captain.

"Toshiro, it's you!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

"We missed you Robin," Rangiku said.

"My, you look handsome as ever," Yumichika said with awe.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Ehhh," Renji started, "you still don't know why we are here in the first place."

"The reason why we are here is that your suspension from Soul Society was over a long time ago."

"'Two weeks', I completely forgot about it. Sorry I was in a coma for a year," Robin said innocently.

"Where are your friends now? WE received word that they are not anywhere," HItsugaya asked.

"I still think they are still at the tower." Robin pointed into the direction of the tower.

"Ok let's go."

The soul reapers took Robin to the Titans' Tower. No one was able to see then because they can't see the soul reapers. Once they reached the island…

Titans' Tower is GONE!

"What happened here?" Rangiku asked scanning the bare island.

"The titans are not here," Robin said. 'Maybe that they have been destroyed. After they destroyed the titans they destroyed the tower.'

"Hey I think there is something that you need to see Robin," Hitsugaya said. Robin came over and then he sees eight statues in place. One for each titan. Robin couldn't tell who the statue of a small girl with short hair and the woman with the Japanese robes are.

"My friends… I couldn't tell who those two girls are," Robin said.

"Idiot that girl with the short hair and with the floppy eared dog is your friend Angel. The woman wearing the Japanese robes and with the bird on her shoulder is your other friend Rose." Renji said.

"Now I remember. I forgot about them."

"Captain I found something," Rangiku said pointing into the dirt.

The others came over. Robin pulls the piece of paper out of the dirt. It was written by a certain Titan. The letter said:

To anyone who finds this:

On September 3, there was a huge accident. We the Teen Titans had a fight with Slade. Slade ripped Robin's mask off his face, then choked him, then dropped him.

I managed to catch him and save him, but he was out cold. I lost concentration of my flight and we went pummeling to the ground. We hit the ground hard, and I got a concussion.

Rose took in charge and told the others to take me home and she and Cyborg took Robin to the hospital. He fell into a coma for two years at the least.

Slade managed to get away who knows how long. Right after the accident, Rose made the decision to go our separate ways.

Some of us decided to train, some of us didn't. Don't go bother looking for us, because we'll be in places where we won't be found.

Sincerely,  
Angel  
Teen Titan Number Eight

P.S. Robin, if it's you, and if you're wondering about your R-Cycle, Rose has it.

P.S.S. Again, if it's you Robin, look in the box that you dug up.

"Well the titans are now in scattered,"

"The Titans are now history," Robin said softly. Ikkaku managed to dig up the box underneath. Inside he found a personal kunai (from Shane), a mood ring (from Beast Boy), a crystal (from Rose), a diary (from Angel), a heart shaped locket (from Angel), a necklace (from Starfire), and a laptop (from Cyborg).

"Wow, since the titans gave you these items, now what?"

"I have decided to give them a gift."

"What is it?"

"I am going to give them a hug and a surprise."

"To let them know that you are now out of the coma?"

"They still think that it is two years. Lets go to Soul Society and I want to ask Captain Kurosutchi one teensy little favor."

"Ok. Let's go. Rangiku open the gate."

Rangiku nodded and opened the gate for the others. They went through.

That is it for this Chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Are they going to find all of the titans in the next? Find out soon. Please Review.


	3. Bringing the Titans Back Together

This is the second Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 3: Bringing the Titans Back Together

Robin enters the Squad 1 Barracks. All the captains were waiting for him. When he entered they all smiled at him.

"Welcome back Supervisor of Division 1. It is good to have you back with us. It has been a year."

"I know," Robin said shyly, "Where is the Substitute Squad?"

"They are in the world of the living which is Karakura Town. Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Sado Yasatora, Uryuu Ishida, and Rukia Kuchiki are now starting their final year in high School."

"oh"

"Now Robin, I know what you are going to ask."

"How did you know?"

"I just know."

"Oh I had trouble trying to contact them. I completely forgot about Rose and Angel."

"Don't worry we will be able to find them"

"Thank you Head Captain."

"We shall go to the squad 12 barracks and search for the remaining seven titans."

Robin walked right next to lieutenant Renji Abarai.

"Do you know how Rukia is doing?" Robin asked.

"So far she is doing great. I heard from Ichigo that he really misses Rose. She has responded to to his calls yet. Same thing with Uryuu," Renji said.

"Yeah I can see how Ichigo loves Rose."

Meanwhile they started to search for Raven. They checked on Earth. Nothing. Then they tried the solar system. Nothing. Then they tried another galaxy. Well there was one location. And that would be the planet Azarath.

Captain Hitsugaya and the advanced team decided to go there to bring Raven. So they went to Azarath.

AS for Raven, she is in her room brushing her long raven hair. Her hair has grown longer throughout the year. Her mother decided to take charge.

Since she hadn't contacted the titans for a really long time she decided to call them. On her communicator it had said 58 missed calls. 57 from Uryuu Ishida and 1 from unknown. Before she decided to contact Starfire, she hears some noices.

She turned around and activated her powers. She blushed a brilliant red when she saw the soul reapers.

"Uh, this is unexpected," she said as she cooled down.

"Long time no see Raven," Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika."

"Yeah what do you think?" HItsugaya said.

"This has got to be a dream."

"Then we don't exist?" Rangiku whined.

"Nevermind." Raven's eyes start to build up tears. She missed the other soul reapers. She is happy to see them again, "I am coming to soul society with you."

"Ok but it might be a bit of a shock," HItsugaya said.

Raven nodded and followed the five soul reapers to the soul society. She was excited to see Soi Fon. Mostly she couldn't wait to see Uryuu.

In the soul society, she was greeted by Captain Soi Fon.

"Captain Soi Fon, It is great to see you again," Raven said with happiness as she ran up to give the captain a hug.

"It has been a year," she said rubbing Raven's back.

"I know."

"Welcome back supervisor of Division 2," Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Head Captain."

"Hello Raven," a familiar voice said from the back of the room in the division 12 barracks. Raven turned towards the voice. Her eyes grew big. She smiles.

"ROBIN" Raven raved up to hug him.

"Woah, Raven, I am a little sore from the accident last year."

"Who is next?" Kurosutchi asked.

"Beast Boy: He said he was going to the Amazon"

"Found him," Rin, a member of the 12 division, said.

Hitsugaya and the advanced team went out to fetch him. It turns out that Beast Boy was lying on his back wearing shades. He was mumbling in his sleep. He was dreaming of fighting pirates.

The soul reapers went closer to him. He was snoring.

"He is a loud snorer," Renji pointed out.

"OW I'M SHOT…TAKE COVER!" Beast Boy yelled in his sleep.

"That was weird," Ikkaku added.

"AH, THAT IS MY MACORONI AND CHEESE!"

"In his dream it has to be related to food," Hitsugaya said.

"ARR, HAND ME MY NOODLE!"

"With Pirates," Rangiku said putting her hand over her mouth. The Beast Boy woke up (at last) and then looked up into the sky. In front of him was Captain Hitsugaya.

"AAAHHHHH"

"About time you woke up," Hitsugaya said with annoyance.

"Don't hurt me, Take me away."

"Ok, we now taking you to soul society," Renji said dragging Beast Boy along by the collar.

"Ok"

IN the soul Society the first person Beast Boy saw was Raven. He was happy to see her but when he saw Robin he was surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Now who is next?"

"Starfire I believe, she said that she is on her planet Tameran. It is the planet near mine," Raven said.

Before they had the chance to find her on the computer, Starfire was already there.

"WHOA, How did you get in here?" Raven asked in surprised.

"I had the feeling that I wanted to see Ukitake again…Where is he?" Starfire asked scanning the room.

"Oh, he is asleep right now." Hitsugaya answered.

"Starfire, you won't believe who is here and why we are here," Raven said and then Robin appeared.

"Friend Robin?"

"It has been awhile Star," Robin said with a smile.

"Alright since we had found the princess of Tameran, who should we find next?" Kurosutchi asked.

"Right, That is friend Cyborg."

"Did he say he was going to Steel City?" Raven asked just to make sure.

"Yes, he did say that sort of thing."

"Then we are going now," Hitsugaya said as he and the advanced team went out to Steel city.

In Steel City, Cyborg was working on his car. He was working on it for three hours.

"Nice car," Renji said.

Cyborg turned to face the five soul reapers.

"Don't tell me, my suspension is over?"

"Way over" Ikkaku said.

"What how long ago?"

"A year ago," Hitsugaya said.

"What I can't believe it."

"Believe what" Rangiku asked.

"There is a surprise for you," Hitsugaya said.

Cyborg got excited. Then he went back into the Titan's East Tower and told Bumble Bee to take care and then he came back.

"Are you ready to go?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Oh yeah," Cyborg responded and then they took Cyborg back to the soul society.

In the soul society Cyborg sees Beast Boy.

"Yo B" Cyborg says to Beast Boy.

"Hi Cyborg," Beast Boy said.

"Who is next?" Kurosutchi asked.

"Let's find Shane," Robin said.

"Robin? Is that you?" Cyborg asked when he heard Robin's voice.

"Yes Cyborg, it is me. It has been a year since I have been in a coma."

"I found Shane he is in Tomoeda, Japan," a soft female voice said. Cyborg recognized this voice. It was Nemu, the woman he loved.

"Nemu, it is good to see you," Cyborg said with wide eyes.

"Welcome back Cyborg."

HItsugaya and the advanced team took the chance to go to where Shane is.

AS for Shane-

Shane is training with Kilala. There were a couple of others watching him train. Instead of wearing blue, he was wearing black.

"Whoa, dude, you seem to be training a lot to get together with this girl," one said.

"Shut up. I am training because I need to fight this one person whom I despised," Shane said, "He almost killed my best friend and I wanted to become stronger."

"Meow," Kilala said looking intone direction.

"What's with the cat?" the second ninja asked.

"I don't know…What is it Kilala?" Shane asked when he looked into the direction she is looking in. There were five soul reapers.

"Hello Shane," Hitsugaya said. Shane understood what is going on so he ran towards them. Kilala followed.

"Oh hey Kilala," Rangiku said as Kilala jumped on her shoulder and starts to nuzzle her face.

"Are we ready to go?" Shane asked.

"Yeah we should," HIstugaya responded and then they went back to the soul society.

IN the soul Society, Shane sees Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire. They all gave each other a hug. As for Kilala she scanned the room for her owner. Rose was nowhere in sight. She begins to meow. Nemu carefully picks up the sad cat and starts to pet her.

"You won't believe who else is here," Beast Boy said.

"Who?" Shane asked. The titans showed Robin, "Robin?"

"Sup," Robin said. The two boys did their secret hand shake.

"Now who shall we find next?"Kurosutchi asked.

"Rose, she should be easy to find," Beast Boy said.

"Listen, the only way to track her down is by tracking down her spiritual bird."

"She said she deleted her for a while but I am not she when she said she was going to bring her back." Raven said.

"So that means we can't track Rose down. What about Angel?"

"Sir, I can't find them. They are not anywhere." Rin said.

This is a problem.

That is it for this Chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. What is going to happen now? Find out soon. Please Review.


	4. Finding Rose

This is the fourth Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 4: Finding Rose

In Karakura Town, Ichigo woke up from his sleep. He had slept through most of the night thinking mostly about Rose.

"ICHIGO" Isshin said as he kicked Ichigo in the face.

"Idiot, is that how you wake up your own son?" Ichigo asked punching his father in the face.

"Sorry but you have school right now." Isshin left Ichigo and then Ichigo got dressed into his school uniform. He knocked on the closet door. The closet door opened and it revealed Rukia.

"What?" She mumbled. She was really tired after defeating a hollow they fought the night before.

"Time for school," he said. He checked his watch. It was only 7:00 in the morning.

"Coming" She closed the closet door to get into her school uniform. She opens the closet door and comes out.

The two headed down the stairs and had a bite of breakfast that was cooked by Ichigo's little sister Yuzu.

Before they left, Isshin tells his son to bring his girlfriend home soon if Ichigo has the chance to see her. Ichigo told his family about Rose. Yuzu wanted to meet her. Karin wanted to meet her too and see if Rose is a good match for Ichigo.

Then they went out the door. They both headed to school.

In the first period class, Ichigo and Rukia came in and Ichiog was greeted by Keigo.

"IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOOO" He yelled as he flew towards the orange haired teen.

"Sup," He said as he stepped out of the way. Keigo fell to the floor. Muziro said a friendly hello and Ichigo said hi back.

Ichigo took his seat. He waited for class to begin. Once the bell rang the teacher came in and took role.

"Alright…Asano"

"Here"

"Arisawa"

"Here"

"Honsho"

"Here"

"Inoue"

"Here"

The teacher continues to take attendance. After that she went on to the announcements.

"Today I have some excellent news. On Monday (This day was Friday) , we are going to have a transfer student. She has enrolled into this school yesterday and she will be here after the weekend."

The class got on with their studies. Later on in PE The girls and the boys went on to play kick ball. Ichigo waited for his turn to kick the ball. While he was waiting, he thought about Rose.

(flashback)

_Rose smiles a sad smile and Ichigo sits right next to her. He had heard about her fight with Robin. He was just worried about her. He tries to think of something to help calm her down and make her feel on the bright side. So he pulls her to his chest and holds her tightly. Rose blushes at this and felt her spirit calm down. She closes her eyes. _

"_I am sorry for the way Robin had treated you in your past." He whispers in her ears which make her shiver. She felt tears coming down her cheeks._

'_What is this feeling inside of me?' _

"_You don't have to apologize, Ichigo, I am fine."she said. _

"_NO you're not, so quit lying."_

_Rose became silent for a moment. She continues to listen to Ichigo as he scolds her._

"_You cried yourself to sleep last night. You can't hide your feelings. You need to be stronger than that."_

"_I'm sorry Ichigo, I am just confused over my feelings." Rose was sobbing harder._

"_Just stop crying ok? I know your emotions are hurting you but that won't make you better."_

(End Flashback)

"IChigo," Orihime called out and Ichigo snapped back to reality.

"What?" IChigo said.

"It is your turn to kick."

"Oh,"

IChigo steadied himself as the ball rolled to him. He gaveit a powerful kick. It landed near the tree. Orihime who was outfield went to get it. Ichigo took the walk to first Base.

Orihime went to get the ball. She stopped when she sees a strange monster.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"Orihime," IChigo whispered.

"Orihime," Tatsuki said and ran towards where Orihime was. All the students went to help. But they all stopped when they see a demon holding the unconscious ORihime in his hand.

"Oh my god…" Uryuu whispered.

The demon looked at the other kids. It wanted to devour them. It wanted to rip them so he can see if any of them have what it is looking for.

"What is that thing?" Chad asked.

"I don't know but it looks hungry," IChigo answered.

"It doesn't look like a hollow," Rukia said.

"Give me the sacred jewel," the demon says.

"Why does it need the sacred jewel?" Uryuu asked.

"Where is it anyways?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, Rose has it with her," Ichigo responded.

Just them a woman who is sixteen appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of Ichigo. IT startled him.

This woman was a priestess. Around her neck was a choker necklace with two amulets. She had long blonde hair and she was wearing armor. (Her armor looks like the one from the fake Kikyo from the fourth InuYasha movie.) Instead of a bow and arrow she was holding up a sword. On her waist was two other two swords. One had a hilt that looks like hearts and the other one had a rough handle. (Hint, Hint.)

The woman jumped up and cutted the demons arm that held Orihime. Orihime fell and Chad catches her.

"What is she doing? Is she planning on using that sword?" Ichigo wondered. The PE teacher came and sees the woman. She looked like a high school student.

"HEY, are you a student here? You are not allowed to have a weapon on campus," the teacher yelled.

"Stay out of this ok? I don't want you guys to get hurt. This demon is dangerous to fight. It can rip your soul out of your body. So please stay out of this," The woman yelled back. She drew her sword again and cuts up the other arm.

"Fuzui," she chants and the demon froze in place

The woman puts her sword into the ground and then charges up for an attack.

"_Mask of flesh and blood. All creation, Fluttering wings, He who is crowned in the name of human beings. Carriage of thunder. Gap of spinning wheel. Together with light, divided into six. On the wall of blue flame, etch a twin lotus. In the abyss of great fire, the scorching sun awaits._"

"Is she releasing a kidou?" Rukia asked.

"Then if she is, that means she has to be a soul reaper," Ichigo said.

"Bakudou #61… Rikujoukourou" The woman said and the demon was surrounded by the power. The woman does another spell. Two waves of light came towards her hand like a snake. "Hadou #73... Sourer Soukatsui!"

The demon was destroyed. The woman picks up her sword. Something shining lands in her hands.

"A shard of the Shikon Jewel…I thought so," she says as she looked at the shard.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked. The woman turns to look at Ichigo. She was surprised to see Ichigo. But her face didn't show it.

"It is the cause of the demon's ferocity. Since it only had one shard it is looking for more…I guess my job here is done. Call again if you need help."

"Do we need to pay you a fee?" the PE teacher asked.

"I don't think so. I work for free. I can handle stuff on my own. But thanks…Come on Kolala." A cat that looks like Kilala and Kulolo steps out and follows her owner.

The others watch her leave along with the cat.

Later on that night, Ichigo and his four friends had a barbeque at Kisuke's. Ichigo and Kisuke talks about Rose.

"Sorry Ichigo, I wish I could help you look for her but I guess she hid her spiritual pressure," Kisuke said. Ichigo looked down.

"Sorry, Hat and Clogs, I have been thinking about her for a very long time," Ichigo said with sadness in his voice.

"Excuse me, Sir," a soft voice said. It was Ururu.

"Yes what is it?" Kisuke asked looking at the girl.

"There is a strange cat outside."

"Let me handle it."

Kisuke and Ichigo went outside and they see a cream colored cat with a black diamond on her forehead. There was another cat right beside it. It looks a lot like Kulolo. Maybe it is Kulolo.

"I never seen a cat like this before," Kisuke said.

"Allow me to dispose them," TEssai volunteers.

"Wait, I know that cat, but I have never seen this cat before. That means…" Ichigo started.

"What is it IChigo?" Rukia asked.

"you have got to be kidding me."

Ichigo ran towards the cats and picks them up. He ran around the corner and there was that same woman who saved him and his classmates from the demon. She was unconscious. Her tiara was broken. Right next to the woman was a dog with two tails.

"Keiko," Ichigo whispered.

Chad, Uryuu, Rukia, Orihime, Kisuke and his crew came over.

"That is the same woman who saved us from the demon."Uryuu said.

"Her tiara…It's broken," Chad said holding up the broken tiara.

"That means we can find out who she really is," Rukia said.

Kisuke carefully turned the woman who was laying on her side, over. It revealed a familiar face.

"Is that…?"

"IT can't be" ORihime cried out. Ichigo's eyes start to fill with tears of joy.

"Rose," he said.

"Why is Rose here?" Uyuu asked.

"I can probably tell you. I have a record of famous priestesses in all Japan. Look around her neck. It has two amulets. On the records it said that only one woman promoted as a Taijai Miko. Those amulets stand for that," Kisuke explained holding a newspaper.

Suddenly Rose stirred. She was about on the edge of death.

"We have to take Rose to the soul society," he said as he picked up Rose. He has already become a soul reaper.

"Then let's go," Rukia said as she became a soul reaper and opened the gate.

The five went through taking Rose, and the animals.

Once they entered the Division 12 Barracks, The titans see Rose in IChigo's arms.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know,"

"Let me check on her," Captain Unohana said and Ichigo places Rose on Nemu's bed which Nemu brought in. Ichigo went to a couch and lies down to sleep.

After a few minute, Unohana finishes.

"She needs food. Robin, how long can she go without food?"

"Two months," Robin answered.

"What kind of food does she eat?"

"She eats fried rice. Let me go get it," Beast Boy said and he raced to get the food. He came back and puts a spoonful in Rose's mouth. Rose starts to get a strange feeling in her mouth and while her eyes were still closed, she picks up the bowl from Beast Boys hands and throws it in his face. Rice splattered all over Beast Boy's face.

"I wanted Steam Rice, not fried," Rose said and she opens her eyes. Her expression changes, "Beast Boy, what are you doing here…Speaking of here where am I?"

"You are in the division 12 barracks,"a voice said from behind Rose. Rose turned and smile. She was smiling at Robin. He is awake from his coma. Rose's smile then turns into a frown. She jumps and flies through the air and plants her foot in Robin's face.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"That was for your pathetic face!" Rose yelled back. "Why didn't you notify me when you woke up from your coma?"

"I am sorry, jeez." Robin placed his arms him front of himself.

"How long has it been?"

"Rose, it has been a year," Raven said butting in. She didn't want them to fight.

"Lady Rose, I need you to regain your strength," Unohana said and she takes Rose back to her bed. She then gives Rose a bowl of Rice. Rose ate it and gives the empty bowl back.

The other soul reapers would have to search for Angel tomorrow.

That is it for this Chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. Are they going to Angel in the next? Find out soon. Please Review.


	5. Finding Angel

This is the fourth Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Sorry for not updating long. I hope you….. uh….understand

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 5: Finding Angel

Rose woke up as the sunlight hit her face, then she rubbed her tired eyes. Man she just had the worse nightmare even though she couldn't remember what is was about.

She heard a soft meow. She turned her head and faced the cat that she hasn't seen in a year. She smiles and picks up the two tailed cat.

"Kilala," Rose said with joy, "have you been a good kitty?" The cat meowed in response., "I have a surprise for you. I want you to meet Kolala, and I hope you will be good friends."

Kilala went over to Kolala and then started to sniff at her. Then they both started to play. Rose got up out of her bed. She stretched out her body and then she hears some soft snoring. It was coming from the couch.

Rose silently walked over to the couch and smiled when she sees Ichigo' sleeping form. She carefully got close to him and gave him a kiss.

Ichigo felt her and secretly put his arms around her and kisses her fully on the lips which made the young priestess blush.

He opened his eyes and smiles at the blushing priestess.

"I missed you," he said giving her a kiss on the nose. Rose smiles and responds by kissing him on the nose as well.

"I missed you too," she said and she lies her head on her lover's chest even though her body was lying on his body. She wasn't heavy. She was really light.

Rose listened to his heartbeat. She was happy to see him after all this time. She had been training and exercising demons. She is now happy to be with him at last.

Later the titans and some of the soul reapers with several captains were now waiting for the thing about Angel.

"What planet is she from?" Kurosutchi asked. None of the titans except for Rose remembered the planet that Angel is from.

"She is from Lyoko in the Andromeda galaxy. She should be there," Rose said. Ichigo was still holding on to her. Rose didn't mind at all.

"Alright let me do some searching on this planet." The twelfth division captain typed a few keys and then he got nothing but he did get something interesting. He went over to the group, "I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the bad news?" The Head captain asked.

"The bad news is that I couldn't find Angel on Lyoko. Plus there is four small globes surrounding a large one."

"Ok what is the good news?" Cyborg asked.

"The good news is…It has a wonderful supply of corn."

Everone dropped their heads. That is what you call good news nowadays. Puh-lease. Rose finally remembered the corn that her people had on her planet.

"That's right, My planet and Angel's does a trade. We have abundance of rice and they have corn. Since my people never tried corn before and Angel's people never tried rice before we did a trade and then that is when we became sister planets," Rose said smiling at the memory.

"What do you call these small worlds?" Kurosutchi asked.

"There are known as either sectors or regions. The four regions: the desert, which is known for the samurai; the mountains, which is known for the cat people; the forest, which is known for the geisha; and the glacier; which is known for the ninjas. They are all connected to Sector 5 which holds the core of Lyoko. The fifth sector is wear the cherubs and the elves live."

"WE should start looking in the other regions before going into Sector 5," Hitsugaya said.

"Alright, you may take your team and go," The head captain said.

Hitsugaya took his team out and they ended up in the forest.

"Quite a jungle down here," Rangiku said.

"What is down there?" Ikkaku said referring to the space underneath. It looked like sea.

"That is the digital sea. You musn't fall down there," a voice was heard. The group turns around to see a girl wearing Japanese style outfit and makeup. Her hair was short and it stopped at the shoulders.

"What happens if you fall down there?" Renji asked with curiousity.

"You die. So how can I help you?"

"We are looking for a friend," Rangiku said.

"What is her name?"

"Angel"

"Angel? Hmm, do you mean Princess Aelita?"

"I Think so, I believe she came back here last year."

"Yeah, that is her. I saw her an hour ago. She said she was going to the uh, if I can remember, oh yeah the mountain region."

"And what kind of people live there?"

"Cat people, They are funny sometimes. What do you want with our princess?"

"She was a teen Titan and we found all of her friends."

"Oh yeah she told me that her friend Robin fell into a coma. She also said that he is like a brother to her."

"Rangiku we have to go….now," Hitsugaya said.

"wait how do we get to the mountain region."

"Don't worry I'll send you there." The geisha said and she does a chant and then sends her off to the mountain region.

IN the mountain region they were greeting by a cat person.

"Hey welcome, " the odd cat started to speak, "How can I help you?"

"We are looking for a friend," Rangiku said.

"Shut up Rangiku," Hitsugaya said.

"This time let me do the talking," Renji said.

"What is her name?" the boy asked.

"Angel"

"Angel? Hmm, do you mean Princess Aelita?"

"I Think so, I believe she came back here last year."

"Yeah, that is her. I saw her an hour ago. She said she was going to the uh, if I can remember, oh yeah the desert region."

"And what kind of people live there?"

"Samurai, They are funny sometimes. What do you want with our princess?"

"She was a teen Titan and we found all of her friends."

"Oh yeah she told me that her friend Robin fell into a coma. She also said that he is like a brother to her."

"Abarai we have to go….now," Hitsugaya said.

"wait how do we get to the desert region."

"Don't worry I'll send you there." The cat boy said and she does a chant and then sends them off to the desert region.

Once in the desert region, a samurai greets them. This kid looks german.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the samurai asked.

"We are looking for a friend," Renji said.

"This time let me do the talking," Ikkaku said.

"What is her name?" the boy asked.

"Angel"

"Angel? Hmm, do you mean Princess Aelita?"

"I Think so, I believe she came back here last year."

"Yeah, that is her. I saw her an hour ago. She said she was going to the uh, if I can remember, oh yeah the Glacier region."

"And what kind of people live there?"

"Ninja, They are really smart. What do you want with our princess?"

"She was a teen Titan and we found all of her friends."

"Oh yeah she told me that her friend Robin fell into a coma. She also said that he is like a brother to her."

"Madarame we have to go….now," Hitsugaya said.

"wait how do we get to the glacier region."

"Don't worry I'll send you there." The Samurai said and she does a chant and then sends them off to the Glacier region.

In the glacier region a ninja wearing glasses comes up.

"Hello, how can I help you guys?" the ninja asked.

"We are looking for a friend," Ikkaku said.

"This time let me do the talking," Yumichika said.

"What is her name?" the boy asked.

"Angel"

"Angel? Hmm, do you mean Princess Aelita?"

"I Think so, I believe she came back here last year."

"Yeah, that is her. I saw her an hour ago. She said she was going to the uh, if I can remember, oh yeah the fifth sector."

"And what kind of people live there?"

"Elves, They are nice in a way. What do you want with our princess?"

"She was a teen Titan and we found all of her friends."

"Oh yeah she told me that her friend Robin fell into a coma. She also said that he is like a brother to her."

"Madarame we have to go….now," Hitsugaya said.

"wait how do we get to the glacier region."

"Don't worry I'll send you there." The Samurai said and she does a chant and then sends them off to the Fifth sector.

IN the fifth sector – A young female elf in blue comes up and then takes them on the tour.

"I know why you five are here. You are trying to find my princess, I know where she is located," the girl says softly.

"Yeah, she has friends," Histugaya said. It was his turn to do the talking. The others had the right to stay silence.

The girl takes them farther ways until they reached an area that the young elf can't go through.

"She is in there good luck." The elf goes back to her place where she is working. The soul reapers went in and then they see a bright looking orb surrounded by two shields.

"That must be the core of Lyoko."

Then they see a girl (wearing clothes like teenage version of Sakura in the new Naruto.) flying around. It was Angel fighting a monster. Once the monster hits Angel she falls at Hitsugaya's feet and then Renji kills off the monster.

After getting Angel they take her to soul society.

To be continued…

That is it for this Chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. What happens now? Was it an old enemy that is coming to finish the titans off. Find out soon. Please Review.


	6. Slade in Soul Society

This is the Sixth Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Sorry for not updating long. I hope you….. uh….understand

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 6: Slade in Soul Society

The Soul Reapers finally appeared in the squad 12 barracks with angel and Kiba. They layed her down in Rose's bed.

"She is just exhausted from a long fight," Captain unohana said after checking up on the titan. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Outside Rose was wearing a white kimono with pink flowers. Ichigo sat next to her. He took in her scent. It had been a year since he last saw her.

"Sorry for not answering your calls."

"It's ok. I forgive you. It was probably because of your training."

"Yeah, I totally missed you Ichigo."

"I missed you too, Rose."

"How is your family?"

"There doing great, but they are still the same as always. My dad wanted to meat you sometime. So does Yuzu and Karin."

"Oh, I would love to meet them."

"Plus at school, we are going to have a new student who just enrolled on Thursday but she is going to show up on Monday."

"Yeah, about that, That new student is me." Ichigo's eyes went wide. Then he smiled. He brought her close to him and kisses her.

Rose enjoyed every kiss and pleasure that he is giving her. Then she senses something.

"Something is not right," Rose said then she stood up on her feet.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he stood up too. He looks at her. God, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She is getting to mature and beautiful.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Rose then shunpos off.

'She has already learn shunpo.' Ichigo thought as he shunpos after her. Not long after that he sees her standing in mid air using spiritual power for her feet looking over the gate.

"What is that?' he asked.

"Just as I feared. He has come to finish the job." Rose said.

"Who?"

"Slade, he threatened to kill Robin. That is why the Titans broke up after learning Robin ended up in a coma."

"We should tell the others about this."

"Yeah we should."

They both shunpo back to the room where Some captains and the Teen Titans were in and talking about some stuff. Rose burst the doors open.

"Whoa, Rose never knew you can be scary sometimes." Beast Boy said.

"You guys, we have trouble. It might happen tonight," Rose said ignoring Beast Boy.

"What do you mean friend Rose?" Starfire asked.

"It's Slade, he's back to finish the job. Most likely he has come to kill Angel."

"Then I will have the Stealth Force protecting Angel," Soi Fon Said.

"That means that we will prepare ourselves for war," Captain Yamamoto said and then went to the meeting room to use the hell butterfly to give a message to all soul reapers.

'And I will protect my Angel,' Hitsugaya thought.

Rose went back to another room with Ichigo. The both hugged each other for comfort. He rubs her back gently. Rose wanted to protect her friend so badly. She also wanted to protect the soul reapers and her lover. Ichigo wanted to do the same thing.

"_Eveyone in Soul Society may I Have your attention please. I advise you to prepare for battle immediately. We have an intruder name Slade in the Soul Society and we will have this battle tonight. I want you to go into your squads and wait for your captain's orders If your captain is not present, listen to your vice captain instead. The time will start around seven. Thank you for your time and patience._"

Everyone did as they were told. They hurried to their barracks and waited for the captain's orders. Then they agreed to get ready for battle.

Meanwhile Rose was in a room meditating into her zanpaktou. Right now she is in her inner world. On the floor was water that only goes up to her knees. There were water lilies and different flowers.

IN the distance she sees a beautiful woman. It looked like her but her bangs covered her forehead. She had a jeweled necklace with matching earings. She also has on a white dress that goges down to her thighs. This woman was Aphrodite.

"How can I help you child?" Aprhodite asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, but my friend Angel is in trouble and how do I help defeat the enemy?"

"Have you mastered bankai yet?"

"Yeah when I was in Kyoto."

"Good then use bankai. I know that the others cannot master it because they haven't spoken to them."

"One problem, I am suppose to fight the enemy's minions and the Stealth Force is already going to protect her."

"Does anyone else love her?"

"I am not sure but I am thinking that Hitsugaya wanted to."

"Then let him. You have someone else to protect, don't you?"

Rose felt her face blushed and then she solemnly nodded. Aphrodite smiled.

"Since have someone to protect, I am sure that he will protect you from harm. I can see that you are both in love. Since I can see the future, I know you two will be happy together with your children."

This made Rose blush madly. Her face was completely red. She is going to marry Ichigo? How? When? She's young. Well she is 16. Ichigo loves her deeply. All she ever dreamed about was to start a new life. Now she is achieving it. She is going to live with Ichigo. Her Ichigo. Her knight. Her prince.

"Thank you Aphrodite," Rose said with a smile, but still blushing.

"But remember this, don't tell him that you two will be happy. Just let him tell you that he wanted to be with you first. He needs to know how much he really loves you."

"I guess you're right, but thanks again."

Rose opens her eyes in this world. She looks at her watch and it said 6:40. Only twenty more minutes to battle. She hurried to the division 4 barracks. They were waiting on her.

There was still some patients that needed treatment so Rose got set to work. There were a lot of patients.

"captain Unohana, what happened? I thought they were supposed to be getting for battle." Rose asked, turning to her captain. (Rose is the supervisor of Division 4.)

"I am afraid it started to early. It has been this way for ten minutes," Unohana said while she is treating a patient.

'Looks like Slade heard the message and he decided to start thirty minutes early.' Rose said and she uses healing kidou to heal some of the wounds these soul reapers have.

Just then Orihime came in and started to heal some wounds with her shun shun rikka.

"Orihime," Rose said once she saw her starting to heal.

"Rose, sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay."

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday for saving my life from that demon."

"How did you know?"

"At first we didn't know who you are. When I woke up I asked what happened and then they say that I was attacked by a demon in PE and then they say that a priestess saved my life and I am totally greatful. We found you near Kisuke's unconscious. But why were you right there?"

"I have sensed Ichigo. I wanted to see him. When I found out that my stomach was in need of food I told Kolala and Kulolo to go get them and then I fainted."

"When I heard from IChigo that he tried to contact you and you didn't answer he wasn't himself in school or at home. He wouldn't even talk. Then when we heard about a new student that is coming to our school it didn't cheer him up at all."

"Orihime, let me tell you the same thing I told Ichigo. That new student is me. I enrolled myself into school on Thursday because I knew what going to happen right now and after this I will be able to start school on Monday."

"This is so exciting. Maybe you can stay over at my place. It's not crowed. But is it suitable. HOws does that Sound?"

"Ok, once we are done healing these guys then I can go out to help those who are in needed in treatment."

"Oh right."

The girls went back to healing. The both got half of the people to heal before going out to treat others who are already injured.

Meanwhile for the other titans.

Robin goes first. He thows some birderangs and defeats a few. Then he jumps up and kicks one in the face. Kapowee.

Raven went next. She picks ten up with her own powers and then drops them on the other minions below.

Then It was Beast Boy. He turned himself into a t-rex and started stomping on them. He picks some up in his teeth and chews on them.

Then it was Starfire. She fies in and throws a few starbolts with her hands. When one creeps up on her shes fires at them with her eyes.

As for Cyborg, he yells out a booyah and then fires at them with his sonic cannon.

Finally is was Shane.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu" Shane yells out and he let out a stream of fire from his mouth. It swarmed over a lot of the minions and then they burned to dust. Then more came along.

Three cats and two dogs came in time. It was Kilala, Kulolo, Kolala, Keiko and Kiba who have come to help. Kiba released his powerful bark and it threw some minions back. The three cats and Keiko bit into the minions to kill them and then continues to fight more. Then the Titans join in and fought along.

Rose runs along the grounds healing those who needed treatment. After healing each one she continues to run. She is still hoping that she won't be late.

(flashback)

"Rose, before you leave make sure you take your zanpaktou just in case. I don't want you to die," Captain Unohana said as Rose was getting ready to go out with Orihime.

"Thanks Captain, I will be careful," Rose said and then grabbed her zanpaktou. Then she headed out into the night.

(end flashback)

Rose continues to run. She decides to head to the place where Angel is resting and being protected.

Meanwhile as for Slade he watches the priestess and some of the minions that are behind him were waiting to attack. There was some meat eating dogs behind him waiting to devour anyone.

"Erase her." He ordered and then they attacked.

Rose then hears barking and then looks up and sees not only dogs charging at her but she sees Slade and she glares at him.

"Slade, you dimwit," she growls and then stops and uses kidou to push the dogs out of the way. One dog got on her back and started to chew on her flesh. It was painful and Rose screams as the sharp fangs dig into her skin.

Slade laughed at the scene and headed towards Angel's place. Rose falls to her knees. She has failed to protect her friend. But she prayed that HItsugaya will save her. She starts to lose consciousness when she hears a Getsuga Tensho and all the dogs were wiped off of her. She falls and then she felt strong warm arms and hugs her praying that she will stay alive. Then she slips into unconsciousness.

To be continued next week…

That is it for this Chapter. Stay tuned for the next one. What happens now? Find out soon. Please Review.

I have two new stories that I just posted last week. They are called Double Moon (a Teen Titan and sailor Moon crossover) and Hueco Mundo (a never ending Teen Titan and Bleach crossover.) Enjoy them.


	7. Rose's Bankai

This is the Sixth Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 7: Rose's Bankai

captan Hitsugaya was sneaking passed the Stealf Force. He knew that he was suppose to stay at his post but he had the feeling that he should stay with Angel.

He looked at her sleeping form. Her hair has stayed the smae length but he didn't care. He is happy that she is safe at teh soul society.

Just then he heard a noice outside. He grabbed the hilt of his zanpaktou waiting for anyone mysterious that is outside.

Then he heard a ugh and a sound which means someone has been defeated. The doors slipped open and it reveals a man wearing a copper and black mask. Only one eye was showing. Behind him the stealth Force was lying on the ground. Half of them were dead.

"You must be Slade." HItsugaya said standing protectively in front of Angel.

"How did you figure that out?" Slade asked.

"I don't know, Wire Service maybe."

"Was it that priestess who told you?"

"Yeah also I heard that you were the one who almost killed Robin."

"Wow I thought I killed him."

"He ended up in a coma you moron."

"So that means he is still alive."

"Idiot, what do you want with Angel?"

"She seems to be off guard. Usually I would kill people when they are alone but with you here this makes my job a lot harder. Now move out of the way boy."

"I am a captain, Metalface. Respect that. I will protect my Angel."

Hitsugaya unsheathed his zanpaktou and then the fight begins. Before they start to battle, Hitsugaya puts a kidou barrier around Angel.

As for the titans Raven senses something.

"Slade is on the move already," Raven tells the titans.

"I knew it, he is trying to kill Angel," Robin growls.

"I think that Hitsugaya will be able to defeat Slade," Beast Boy said.

"Any luck with Rose yet?" Shane asks Cyborg. He is a little worried about his 'cousin'.

"Well let me find out," Cyborg said and he contacted Rose.

"Cyborg, if you were trying to reach Rose, she is unconscious right now," IChigo said who answered Rose's communicator.

"Any injuries on her?"

"Only one, Slade didn't send just his minions he also sent his pet dogs."

"Ouch, Rose is going to be fine is she?"

"Well I might have to take over until she heals herself."

"Ok, the reason why I was just calling is because Shane is a little worried about his 'cousin'."

"Alright, I'll tell her once she wakes up."

"Take care."

Cyborg 'hangs' up and turns to the other titans. They still have to fight.

Meanwhile:

"Rose, Rose, wake up," A familiar voice called out. It was Ichigo who was trying to bring her back. Rose stirred a bit the bite in her shoulder hurts a lot and it made her flinch in pain. Rose's vision was a bit blurry at first but she managed to get her sight back.

Ichigo was glad and he sighed in relief that his girlfriend is still alive. He carefully hugged her. After that he helped her to her feet and then he glares off at a few minions and holds up his zanpaktou. He was still holding onto Rose.

One minion charged at him but Ichigo sliced him in half. He wanted to do Bankai but he is not sure that it will harm the Priestess. He then set her in a certain spot against a wall and then went back to where he was fighting. He starts to gather up spiritual pressure that is within him and then activated his Bankai.

"Ichigo," Rose whispers weakly when she witnesses his power. This is probably the first time she has seen his bankai. Ichigo put his hand over his face and then called for the hollow's power. Once the mask appeared on his face he started fighting. Ichigo waved his zanpaktou, aiming to attack.

"Getsuga Tensho," he yelled through his mask and black energy that surrounded the black blade headed towards Slade's minions and destroys them.

Rose becomes shocked at this. She never knew that he had a mask. This is almost like her alien form. Just like the time she used alien form in front of him for the first time when she was facing Aizen.

(flashback)

Robin starts to get worried, but Rose already has a plan. She stops in front of Aizen. She raises her hands up in the air and uses her Mercury Bubbles on herself. She chants a spell which is unknown to earth. Her hair becomes brown and her eyes become black.

Ichigo and Rukia became shocked at this and turns to Robin. "What happened."

"Rose is now in her alien form. She rarely does this but I guess this is part of her plan." Robin answered still has his eyes on his teammate.

"I have a feeling she is not going to use her alien powers. She had just transformed so she can't be killed by her planetary attacks." Cyborg said thoughtfully.

"Any idea what attacks she is using?" Yumichika asked.

"Not really."

They all witnessed Rose calling forth the silence glaive. She jumps up and lands directly right in front of Aizen.

"Silent Wall" Rose yelled as she created a shield around her and Aizen.

"You foolish girl. You think that this might kill me?"

"No but this will. Venus Crescent Beam Smash" A finger was pointed to Aizen's forehead and the silence wall falls and the others see that Aizen is gone and Rose, back into her regular self, lying on the ground unconscious.

(end flashback)

If she wanted to fight with him she needs to be in full strength. She chants some words that were in her own language and then her wounds start to heal. For that wound the dogs gave her, she has to say that that dogs bark was worse than that bite.

After her wound disappears she gets up. Before she could fight she turned to see a bunch of Slade's minions just waiting to attack. MOre villains start to appear and surround both Ichigo and Rose. She takes a few steps back and then releases her zanpaktou.

"Bring them To the Twilight, Aphrodite," Rose yelled and started to fight off the minions. Ichigo looked back to see Rose fighting. Even thought he is still has his mask on he smiles.

Ichigo didn't realized he let his guard down and he gets hit and falls to the ground. His hollow mask breaks and his eyes went back to normal.

Rose notices this and she uses her paralysis spell to paralyze all the minions. She went up to Ichigo and kneeled right beside him. He was unconscious.

His bankai form reverted back to normal. She sighed with relief that he not dead. She puts her hand to his wound and uses a healing kidou. While she heals him she kisses him passionatly.

Ichigo, even thought he is still unconscious, felt the warmth on his lips. That warmth filled him up.

After Rose healed him she stands up and places a kidou barrier around him. She looks to the minions who had broken out of her spell.

"Ichigo please hang in there, I am doing this for you because I love you," Rose said to herself. She looked back in her memories about the things that occured in the past.

(flashback 1)

Rose then notices Ichigo holding his zanpaktou at her. Rose looks at him weirdly.

"What are you doing Ichigo?"

"I just want to see what you are made of. I might need some help and also I wish to be trained by you so I can be stronger. "

"Ok. Try to hit me."

"I can't hit a girl."

"But I can hit you. 'Jupiter Thunder Crash'." Ichigo eyes widen as the lightning attack came towards him. He quickly blocked it with his zanpaktou.

(flashback 2)

Rose smiles a sad smile and Ichigo sits right next to her. He had heard about her fight with Robin. He was just worried about her. He tries to think of something to help calm her down and make her feel on the bright side. So he pulls her to his chest and holds her tightly. Rose blushes at this and felt her spirit calm down. She closes her eyes.

"I am sorry for the way Robin had treated you in your past." He whispers in her ears which make her shiver. She felt tears coming down her cheeks.

'What is this feeling inside of me?'

"You don't have to apologize, Ichigo, I am fine."she said.

"NO you're not, so quit lying."

Rose became silent for a moment. She continues to listen to Ichigo as he scolds her.

"You cried yourself to sleep last night. You can't hide your feelings. You need to be stronger than that."

(flashback 3)

"Ichigo, you are a nice person. I could tell you were worried about me two days ago. I really like you," Rose said softly while looking at a hummingbird sucking nectar from a flower. Ichigo's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"I think I am falling in love with you." He said. Rose eyes became wide. Just then they were in a moment and the two leaned in for a kiss. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and the departed for some air.

(flashback 4)

Before Rose left she turns to Ichigo and gives him a sad look. She can tell his eyes say that she doesn't need to worry that they will be able to see each other in two weeks. Then she keeps moving with Angel following.

(flashback 5)

Outside Rose was wearing a white kimono with pink flowers. Ichigo sat next to her. He took in her scent. It had been a year since he last saw her.

"Sorry for not answering your calls."

"It's ok. I forgive you. It was probably because of your training."

"Yeah, I totally missed you Ichigo."

"I missed you too, Rose."

"How is your family?"

"There doing great, but they are still the same as always. My dad wanted to meat you sometime. So does Yuzu and Karin."

"Oh, I would love to meet them."

"Plus at school, we are going to have a new student who just enrolled on Thursday but she is going to show up on Monday."

"Yeah, about that, That new student is me." Ichigo's eyes went wide. Then he smiled. He brought her close to him and kisses her.

Rose enjoyed every kiss and pleasure that he is giving her.

(end flashbacks)

'Ichigo, I wanted to be with you,' Rose thought and she felt tears coming down her face, 'I can't imagine life without you. It is almost like we are bonded in some way. I wanted to start a family with you and raise our kids. I imagine having a son as my first child that might look like you. I wanted to be by your side. Even as a family and when we both fight in battles. We are like soul mates who both have a future together. I have a confession to make. Even though you can't hear my thoughts, I wanted to say that I love you.'

Rose didn't noticed Ichigo watching her. She was too busy focusing on her enemies. He could tell that she was gathering spiritual power. Her eyes were close (no wonder why she didn't notice.).

'Rose, if you are thinking what I am thinking, I am in love with you. I wanted to spend my time with you. We would graduate together, get married, and spend our honeymoon in whatever place you wanted to go, and have a couple kids, and raise them. I love you, Rose. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,' Ichigo thought. Then he noticed a pink and gold aura surrounding her body. Rose opens her eyes and activates her bankai.

"Bankai!" Rose yelled in a serious manner and then she was surrounded by a mixture of Pink and golden light.

The staff like zanpaktou changes into a golden sword with a chain of hearts. Between every three hearts for the chain was a twelve inch ribbon.

"Sakura Fubuki, Aphrodite," Rose finishes. Then she raises her sword and called forth a storm of cherry blossoms.

Ichigo was shocked at this. Rose has finally mastered bankai. This is probably one of the reasons why she had trained in Kyoto. She had to master bankai in order to become stronger.

"Flower Hurricane" She yells again and a hurricane of flower patters appeared all around the place and started to kill off every minion.

Ichigo was shocked that she has finally mastered Bankai. He smiles and continues to watch her kill off every single minion that crosses her path.

After she was finished her zanpaktou returns to its normal form and then she goes to Ichigo and releases the kidou barrier and then hugs him. She is glad that he is okay.

Ichigo hugged her tightly to his body. He couldn't believe that she did that for him. Or course he still loves her.

"Rose, I love you," IChigo whispers in her ear. Rose sheds more tears and she smiles.

"I love you too, Ichigo," she whispers back, choking back tears.

The two continued to hug just for a few minutes. Then the two got back up and headed to other places where soul reapers needed help defeating.

That is it ladies and gentlemen. Only for this chapter, if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will be gladly to answer them in the next chapter. Right now we need to see in the other chapter on how Angel is doing. See you soon. Please Review.


	8. Hyourinmaru vs Slade

This is the eighth Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 8: Hyourinmaru vs Slade

Previously from Chapter 7:

"Bankai!" Rose yelled in a serious manner and then she was surrounded by a mixture of Pink and golden light.

The staff like zanpaktou changes into a golden sword with a chain of hearts. Between every three hearts for the chain was a twelve inch ribbon.

"Sakura Fubuki, Aphrodite," Rose finishes. Then she raises her sword and called forth a storm of cherry blossoms.

Ichigo was shocked at this. Rose has finally mastered bankai. This is probably one of the reasons why she had trained in Kyoto. She had to master bankai in order to become stronger.

"Flower Hurricane" She yells again and a hurricane of flower patters appeared all around the place and started to kill off every minion.

Ichigo was shocked that she has finally mastered Bankai. He smiles and continues to watch her kill off every single minion that crosses her path.

After she was finished her zanpaktou returns to its normal form and then she goes to Ichigo and releases the kidou barrier and then hugs him. She is glad that he is okay.

Ichigo hugged her tightly to his body. He couldn't believe that she did that for him. Or course he still loves her.

"Rose, I love you," IChigo whispers in her ear. Rose sheds more tears and she smiles.

"I love you too, Ichigo," she whispers back, choking back tears.

The two continued to hug just for a few minutes. Then the two got back up and headed to other places where soul reapers needed help defeating.

Chapter 8: Hyourinmaru vs. Slade

Hitsugaya struggles to get up. Slade might be to strong for him. He knew he had to protect Angel while he can.

"What's the matter little kid, having trouble standing up?" Slade asked Sarcastically.

"I am not a little kid. Age does not matter to us soul reapers," Hitsugaya growled.

"IT doesn't matter besides you are going to die. So is the pink haired Titan. Then All the titans are going to die by my hands and I will be able to take over the Soul Society and take over the world."

"Yeah right, just keep on dreaming. It is not like you are going to reach that goal."

"Oh really I wasn't thinking that at all."

"That is because you are a moron."

"Oh I am hurt. I hate to see my own son be a hero."

"What? Who is your son?"

"He has been here. He is the leader of the Teen Titans."

"YOu tried to kill your own son? How could you? Also tell me something I have never heard before."

"A long time ago, I went to someone and have him kill me and Robin's mother. After our death, a witch named Urasue brought me back to life. Since all she brought back was my bones, she puts this armor on me and I became the villain known as Slade. When I saw Terra, I gave her the power that controls the earth. I made her betray the titans and she joined me as my apprentice. I had her kill herself in the end. Then she was reaborn as the priestess Rose. I made a deal with her brother Naraku and sealed Chaos within him and had him kill Rose when she was six years old. I told Urasue to resurect Rose but make a copy of her and I named the replica Susan. Susan worked for me for a while until Rose killed her. I told Raven's father to dispose Rose into the Miasma and then later Robin was the one who saved her from it. She later killed her brother and then continued to be a titan. I was the one who charmed Angel's older brother and he killed her parents. Angel ran away and she met the titans. Both Angel and Rose became the best of friends and then fought side by side in every single battle. Rose took all her pain away and purrified her friends brother. It was so nice of her. A week after the Teen Titans were suspended from Soul Society, I made my move to eliminate the Teen Titans starting with Robin. I nearly killed him and since he was like an older brother to Angel, she saved him and he ended up in a coma for a year. The Titans split up and it ruined my plans a little bit but I knew that somehow that they will come together in this world. They would meet up with their friend and reuinite. During that year I took the time to make myself a invincible army. I had used the blood of my son to create flesh eating dogs. I told the dogs to attack Rose and I bet she is already dead by now. There is no way that she could survive that attack. I am so smart. The only way that she could be safe is if her cats and her two tailed dog is with her or she should have put up a barrier around herself but she was too stunned to see dogs at attacking her."

"Idiot, Rose is still alive, I can feel it. She has Substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki on her side. He is her lover and their love is never broken. Like Angel's an my love are never torn apart as well."

"You little rodent."

"YOu are forgetting something. Evil cannot destroy love. My love for Angel is the water that I now control. So that means I can kill you if I had the chance."

"I don't think so."

Both Hitsugaya and Slade fought. Hitsugaya didn't release his zanpaktou yet, but he will get there. He needed to weaken Slade's power.

Meanwhile as for Rose and Ichigo they had found a few people wounded and Rose got set to work on healing them. She uses a healing kidou.

"WE need to hurry. There might be others that might needed our help," Ichigo said.

"Right, I am almost done with this one," Rose said and then she finished healing the soul reaper and moved on to the next one.

"Cyborg called and asked if your doing okay. I told him that you will be alright once you have recovered."

"Thanks"

"Tell me Rose, How did you learn how to use bankai?"

"Well the answer is simple. During a few months in the priestess academy I took three weeks off from my training as a powerful priestess and I managed to reach Bankai level. My sensei was pleased with this ability and at the graduation ceremony I recieved a necklace as Taijia Miko of Planet Earth."

"When Orihime was attacked, how did you know?"

"I sensed the demon nearby and I recognised the girl he was holding was Orihime so I had to save her somehow."

"And the tiara?"

"It is just to hide my spirit energy. I don't want any hollows to attack me when I am asleep."

"You know something, Rose?"

"What?"

"I just can't wait for you to be in school. Besides for both you and me, it's our last year."

"I can't wait too. I needed a little education. I know the Titans can't go back to the tower."

"HOw come?"

"The Titan's West Tower has been demonlished but they put up a little memorial honoring the titans who had served Jump City. It was done by the mayor and the governer."

"Well right now we need to be heading on."

"Ok, I'm already finished. Let's go."

BOth Rose and Ichigo headed on.

As fir Hitsugaya he continued fighting Slade. Still he wasn't doing so well. He still needs to fight.

(Flashback 1)

"Forgive me for interruptions. I am Toshirou Hitsugaya, Captain of the tenth division."

"Wait, you're a captain?" Angel asked. Hitsugaya nodded and then Angel burst into laughter. The titans joined in too.

"Looks like someone is in need of a growth spurt," Rose said.

"Was sup Shorty," Beast Boy joked. Angel realized something and told her friends to Shut Up.

(Flashback 2)

Nightfall came and Angel was fast asleep in her bed. She didn't know that Captain Hitsugaya was watching over her.

'Do I have a crush on her? Why do I feel so connected to her somehow? She is the youngest of the Teen Titans.'

Hitsugaya notices that she is shivering by the cold night air. So Hitsugaya places another blanket on her. He smiles as she snuggled. He quietly leaves.

(Flashback 3)

Angel looks at Hitsugaya.

"Thanks for coming after me." She said with a smile.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." HItsugaya replies back.

(Flashback 4)

Angel finally awakes. She sees Hitsugaya sitting in a chair asleep. Then she remembered that she had defeated Kariya. She sat up and got out of bed and went outside. She must find Rose and tell her that it is over.

Captain Hitsugaya heard Angel walking around and stood up and stopped her at the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he asked not looking at her straight in the eyes (In other words, he is trying to avoid eye contact). Angel blushes and says that she is going to go find Rose.

"I'll escort you to her." He finished. Angel smiles and the two left the room.

(Flashback 5)

The woman left and the only thing she left behind was a mark that had a circle with a star in it on Angel's palm. Angel faints and Hitsugaya stood up and ran towards his friend. Angel was badly hurt.

Hitsugaya tried using a healing kidou but it was no help. The only way to heal Angel's hand was Rose.

"What are we going to do Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"I have to take her to Unohana and then I am going to report this to the Head Captain," Hitsugaya replied and then picked Angel's motionless body up and carried her to the squad 4 barracks.

(Flashback 6)

Captain Hitugaya smiled warmly at the two girls who are now reunited. Angel's hand was also healed. It only heals when Kaguya is dead. Which she is dead and now the wound is missing. Since the barrier was created by Kaguya, the barrier breaks down. Now the three can go back to Sereitei.

It is good to have Angel around.

(Flashback 7)

"That must be the core of Lyoko."

Then they see a girl (wearing clothes like teenage version of Sakura in the new Naruto.) flying around. It was Angel fighting a monster. Once the monster hits Angel she falls at Hitsugaya's feet and then Renji kills off the monster.

After getting Angel they take her to soul society.

(end flashbacks)

Hitsugaya smiled. First he glanced at Angel's sleeping form. Then in his mind he sees Rose's face. He had promise to her that he would help protect her friend. Then he looks at Angel and smiles at her.

"I love you," he whispers and then he releases Hyourinmaru, "Reign over the frosted Heavens…Hyourinmaru."

"What the hell?" Slade cussed as a large ice dragon comes flying forward him. He couldn't dodge it but soon he was frozen to the bone.

HItsugaya then breaks the ice and Slade falls to the floor dead. Hitsugaya was too tired to walk He drops to his knees and craws over to Angel who was still asleep.

Histugaya smiles at Angel. Maybe she will be able to wake up in the morning. So Hitsugya holds on to Angel's hand and falls asleep.

Slade is gone. Rose felt it. The minions has broke down. That means the battle is over. Angel is safe. Rose looks into the sky and then whispers to herself.

"Thank you, Catain."

That is it ladies and gentlemen. Only for this chapter, if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will be gladly to answer them in the next chapter. Right now we need to see in the other chapter on how Angel is doing. See you soon. Please Review.


	9. Decisions

This is the ninth Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 9: Decisions

It was morning and all of the titans were in Angel's room checking on her. Angel was fine and Rose smiles while she gives a sigh of relief. Ichigo put his arm around her knowing that she is already happy.

Raven and Beast Boy cleaned out the leftover ice. They both put it into the sun and let it melt. Raven soon sees Uryuu and blushes. Beast BOy was able to be reunited with his 'Real Sugar Baby'. Starfire was able to be with Ukitake once more. Cyborg with Nemu. Shane with Momo. And Robin with Rukia.

Rose went over to Slade's body. She carefully took the mask off. Slade's real face is now shown. Her eyes went wide open.

"Hey Robin? I think you need to see this," Rose said turning to her friend. Robin came over and then gasped at the looks of his lost father.

"I can't believe my father tried to kill me," he said and then sobbed, "He also tried to kill Angel."

"There, there friend Robin," Starfire said patting his back.

"Dude, your dad probably planned all of this from the very beginning. Maybe right before you were even born," Beast Boy pointed out.

Everyone nodded in agreement. THen they heard a yawn. The titans plus a few soul reapers turned to the two sleeping angels in the middle of the room. Angel has just woken up. She opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and then blinked.

"ANGEL!" Rose cried and she went to hug her little friend. Angel was shocked. Angel starts to get a strange feeling that she is not on Lyoko anymore.

"R...Rose," Angel muttered still startled. Then she looks to where Hitsugaya is sleeping. She blushes, "Why am I here?"

"To tell you the truth, Angel, Robin had woken up from his coma a year after the accident and now the titans are back together. Since we can no longer go home, we are free."

"Robin? He's back."

"That is right," Robin said in the background. Since Hitsugaya was still gripping Angel's hand, Robin came to give his 'sister' a hug.

"So looks like everyone is back together," Angel says softly then looks at Hitsugaya, "What should we do about Toshiro?"

"He is exhausted from the battle against Slade," Unohana said with a smile, "Dont' worry, he might awake soon. Then you two will have a lot to talk about."

Angel looks at Rose's necklace and her eyes widen, "Rose where did you...?"

"Oh this? I got this after training. Both amulets stand for Demon Slayer of the Earth and priestess of the Earth. So that makes me a Taijia Miko," Rose siad with a smile then she remembers, "Angel I want you to say hello to a little friend of mine. This is Kolala. She is now a sister to both Kulolo and Kilala."

"Awwww, wait...where's Kiba?" Angel starts looking around for her floppy eared two tailed mutt.

"He's okay, he's asleep right now," Raven said and then she went out to take a walk with Uryuu. The other titans did the same thing. They went out with their soul mates.

About fifteen minutes later, Hitsugaya finally awakes and then sees Angel looking straight at him. Boy he was happy that Angel is still alive.

"Angel, I am so glad that you are okay, you gave me a fright when I had to come get you on Lyoko," Hitsugaya said warmly as he pulled her in for an embrace.

"Wait, who told you that I was on Lyoko?" Angel asked curiously.

"Your friend, Rose. She did tell us."

"When was she found."

"You were the last to be found. Rose was the second to the last. Ichigo brought her in unconcious and later she threw a bowl of fried rice at Beast Boy. It was funny and when Rose saw RObin she smiles then she kicks him in the face."

"you know Rose, she has a fiery temper when it comes to stuff like..." Angel didn't finish her sentence. She felt Hitsugaya's lips crash into hers. She was shocked. But she gave in and kisses him back.

"I love you Angel," HItsugaya says and kisses her again. This time the kiss was longer. They decided never to let go.

Meanwhile as for Rose and Ichigo, they were sitting on the grass under a tree. Actually there were lying the grass looking up into the clouds. Rose's hair had spread out on the fresh clean grass.

"So are you planning to go back to the world of the living today?" IChigo asked turning his head to look at Rose.

"Well I might...wait I have to. School is tomorrow," ROse siad with a smile at first before she had realized it at first.

"It's alright, as long as I'm with you." Ichigo chuckled and then rolled on top of Rose and uses his arms to pin hers down.

They both looked in each other's eyes at the moment and then they slowly pulled into a kiss. At least ten seconds later Ichigo deepens the kiss.

Meanwhile in the distance. Orihime, Yoruichi, Chad and Rose's cats and dog were watching.

"don't you think they look cute together, Yoruichi?" Orihime asked.

"Well I hate to admit it, but Ichigo has changed a lot from over the years. He uses to be a cold hearted student who was not interested in love, but now he found it," Yoruichi said.

"It was Rose who changed Ichigo," Chad said silently.

"OH yeah, when we first met the Teen Titans."

"meow" Kilala meowed which means she totally agreed with Orihime. BOth Kolala and Kulolo meowed in agreement as well.

"Do you think that those two will ever get married?" Yoruichi asked.

"I think so Ichigo has been talking to himself for this past year and I guess he said he wanted to marry Rose," Orihime replied, "OF they ever get married, I wish to be her maid of honor. Rose and I are such good friends after all."

"Why don't we leave them alone for a bit." The others agreed with Yoruichi and then left. Kilala, Kolala, Kulolo, and Keiko stayed behind and watch their owner enjoying the kisses from her lover.

Later on that day, every captain, lieutenant, and Supervisor went to the meeting. IChigo was also there, along with Rukia and Uryuu.

"This meeting has called to order. We have only one thing to discuss. The Teen Titans are back together and since the titans tower has already been broken down, it is time for the titans to make there decisions. I can give you the choice of if you want to stay here or stay in the world of the living. I know the reason because you want to stay by the persion you love the most. Robin I will let you go first?" The head captain asked. Everyone watches the young leader with curiosity.

"Sir, I would like to stay with Rukia," Robin said. Rukia blushes.

"Oh, Rukia, if you like, you can stay in the world of the living to finish your studies." Rukia nodded. THe the head captain turns to Raven. "Raven, your next."

"I wanted to stay with Uryuu," Raven said with a blush. She glanced at Uryuu who smiles at her which even made her blush more.

"Beast Boy?"

"I want to stay with Yachiru," Beast Boy said with a smile. Yachiru smiles too.

"Starfire?"

"I wanted to stay with Ukitake," Starfire said.

"That means Starfire that makes you the new Division 13 vice captain." Starfire jumped up and down like crazy.

'Lucky,' Robin thought. He was a little jealous.

"Cyborg?"

"If it is okay with Captain Kurosutchi, I wanted to stay with Nemu," Cyborg said. Nemu started to get tears in her eyes.

"ROse?"

"I wish to stay with Ichigo in the world of the living," she said with a smile.

"Is it becuase you love him?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"Yeah"

"You really think that you loved me?" IChigo siad behind her. Rose didn't even sense him so she freaked out and flapped her arms really fast.

"Don't scare me like that." Ichigo chuckled and then hugged her close to him.

"Shane?" The captain asked looking at the black clothed ninja.

"I wanted to stay with Momo," Shane said.

"That means you will be the new division 5 captain only if you reached Bankai."

"Yeah I trained for my bankai two months ago."

"Good"

'Lucky duck,' Robin thought glaring at Shane with jealousy.

"Angel?"

"I wanted to stay with Captain Hitsugaya," she simply said.

"There you have it. I give permission to Robin, Raven, Rose, and the substitute team to go back to the world of the living tonight. I will also give you permission to say goodbye to your friends. But this is not a forever goodbye cause we will be able to see each other again."

Then the three titans who were going to live in Karakura Town went to each captain and lieutenant and said there goodbyes. As Rose was in front of Angel, both Angel and Rose hugged eachother. Tears came out of their eyes. Then Rose leaned in close to Hitsugaya and whispered something into his ear.

"If you break her heart in any way, I will break your face," she said.

"I'll remember that," Hitsugaya smirked.

"Good."

Later on around 6pm the ones who were leaving soul society went back to the world of the living.

Rose went to stay with Orihime for the night. The cats and Keiko also stayed with Rose. LAter the cats ended up sleeping in a backet which Orihime uses for picnics. Soon Rose was able to bring back her spiritual bird Avion. Both girls enjoyed Orihime's cooking and then they both watched a movie and then climbed into bed. Orihime had already got out the uniforms for both her and Rose.

As for Raven and Robin, they both stayed at Uryuu's mansion. While the two titans were alseep, Uryuu got set on the uniforms. He completely made a girls uniform and he had to adjust two of his own to make Robin's. He talked to his father about enrolling both Robin and Raven to Karakura High School. His father totally agreed and enrolled them.

As for Ichigo and Rukia, they went back to Ichigo's home. Ichigo's dad still wondered when his own son is going to bring home a girlfriend.

"So your father is wondering about your girlfriend, Rose?" Rukia asked curiosly.

"Yeah, he wanted to meet her. I don't even know how he figured that out," Ichigo said with a growl.

"LEt me guess, he probabaly figured it out when he was easedropoing and you were talking to Rose last year before the titans broke up."

"Shut up, Rukia it's none of you business."

"Hey, don't talk to my Rukia like that," Kon said.

"You too, Kon. I want to sleep right now."

"Sorry Kon, I'm already taken," Rukia said and closed the closet door and went to sleep. Ichigo turned off the lights and went to sleep as well.

Downstairs Isshin was talking to his two daughters about a plan. Yuzu totally agree. Karin is not sure if the plan is going to go well.

"That is a great idea. We will have Ichigo's girlfriend help us with a cooking experiment," Yuzu said.

"That's right, and I will talk with Ichigo for a minute," Isshin said.

"And then Ichigo will propose to her."

"Yeah, he will after I know what she looks like," Karin said flatly. Soon Isshin let the girls go upstairs so they can go to bed.

That is it ladies and gentlemen. Only for this chapter, if you have any questions feel free to ask and I will be gladly to answer them in the next chapter. See you soon. Please Review.

Also before I forget…If you want to continue the Bleach Titans series remind me. I know DreamStar14 does (We're sisters, duh, we live in the same house) Cause soon I will be able to start working on it. It's called 'Bleach Titans: Special'. I need plenty of reviews for that.


	10. School and Wedding Bells

This is the final Chapter for Bleach Titans III. I do not own Teen Titans or Bleach but I own Rose, Angel, and Shane. AS for Kilala and Kulolo, Rumiko Takahashi (InuYasha) owns them. I own Avion. I do not own the powers of Angel, Shane or Rose. That belongs to Code Lyoko, Sailor Moon, and Naruto.

Bleach Titans 3

Chapter 10: School and Wedding Bells

It was morning and it was time for school Ichigo headed for school earlier that he thought. He didn't know that his family was keeping a secret from him. BUt Ichigo had kept his promise to his father that he would bring his girlfriend home.

Tatsuki noticed Ichigo's smile once she entered the classroom with Orihime. Orihime did walk to school with Rose. Rose is right now waiting in the office talking to the principle along with Raven and Robin.

"Ichigo, why are you smiling?" Tatsuki asked with curiosity.

"I just saw my girlfriend over the weekend,"He said with a grin.

"Tatsuki, I figured out that we are having three new students instead of one," Orihime said to her best friend.

"IIIIIICCHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO"a familiar voice was heard and Ichigo puts his fist up and Keigo smacks his face into it.

"What's up Keigo?" IChigo asked annoyed.

~RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG~

The bell finally rang and then the students took theri seats. The Teacher came in with a smile. She stops at her desk and then wrote on the board three names. The students were confused exept for Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and Uryuu. The teacher takes attendence and then she makes the announcemet.

"Alrighty then, Class, we have three new students instead of one. Alright you can come in now," the teacher said and then mentioned Rose, Raven, and Robin to come into the classrooms. Tatsuki looked at Rose for a few seconds and then realized that this girl was Ichigo's girlfriend.

"The name is Robin"

"My name is Raven"

"My name is Rosaline...nice to meet you all."

"Now we know their names, let's hear them talk about themselves. Robin"

"Well I am from San Francisco, CA which is in North America. I was born in GOtham and I was an acrobat like my parents but they were both killed. So when I was a teenager I moved to California and started making friends with these two girls and some others as well. After the time we were there, I met Rukia Kuchiki and then we both became really close."

"Raven"

"NOthing much about me. All I like to do is meditating and reading. This skin color? I was born with it. I met Uryuu Ishida and we became really close."

"Rosaline"

"Rosaline was my given name by my father, but my real name is Rose. So I am mostly into fire reading. I met Ichigo Kurosaki on the same day Robin met Rukia and the both of us became really close and now I am his girlfriend."

Well the students became really fond of the new students. As for Keigo, his mouth dropped all the way to the ground. Ichigo has a girlfriend?

During free time, Keigo went complaining about Ichigo and Rose together.

"How come you never told me?" Keigo whined.

"I told you about it last year, remember?" Ichigo asked rolling his eyes. Then Keigo fainted.

Later after school, Ichigo brought Rose to his home. Rose was really excited to meet Ichigo's family, espeacially Yuzu. Once they reached the place, Ichigo took her by the hand and lead her inside.

"I home," IChigo called out. THen an unexpected kick hit his face. Rose's eyes went wide eyed.

"ICHIGO," Isshin yelled. Ichigo stops him from doing any more and motions him to look at teh guest. It was her. It was Ichigo's girlfriend, "Oh, you must be Ichigo's girlfriend, nice to meet you. I am Isshin Kurosaki."

"NIce to meet you too, Mr. Kurosaki," Rose said bowng politely. Then two girls came in. Yuzu was in awe. Karin thinks that this girl should be Ichigo's future wife.

"Hi, you must be Yuzu and you must be Karin," Rose said pointing to the twins correctly as she remembered when Ichigo talked about his family.

"YOu must be Rose, wanna help us with a cooking project?" Yuzy asked and started pulling on the priestess's arm.

"Sure" Ihcigo smiled as he watched Rose leave for the kitchen.

"Son I need to talk to you," ISshin said calmly.

"About what?" IChigo asked confused. They both went to the living room. Isshin held out Ichigo's mother's engagement ring.

"I want you to give Rose this. I want you to propose to her. Don't worry I will set up the wedding soon after your graduation and until after your 18th birthday. Just let me know on those type of stuff ok?"

"Thanks Dad. I'll go do that." Ichigo took the ring and then went to the kitchen where Rose was helping the girls put the cookies in the oven. Rose sees Ichigo and then he motions her to follow him up the stairs to his room. Rose was amazed when she entered the room. It was small but the bed was wide. He let her sit on the bed.

"Rose, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, anything," ROse said.

"Sonce we have been together for a long time, I want ask you...(gets down on one knee)...Rose, will you marry me?"

Happy tears came down Rose's face and she said yes. She jumped into Ichigo's arms. Outside the door without then knowing, Ichigo's family whispered yes. Isshin ran down the stairs to the poster of Masaki and cried, "MOther, you are soon going to be a mother in law."

As for the others, in the library, Uryuu past a card with the ring taped to it. On the card says 'Will you marry me?' Raven scribbled yes and then Uryuu took the ring and slipped it onto Raven's ring finger.

During graduation, Robin proposed to Rukia in the middle of the ceremony. Rukia of course said yes and the graduates cheered.

In the soul Society. The other titans were now engaged with their lovers.

Soon after the weddings, they all spent their honeymoons together in the places they wanted to spend them at.

Rukia was the first to have a child, which she named her daughter, Kikyo.

Then It was Raven. She had a son named Shingo.

"Yachiru had a little daughter, named Miki."

A few weeks after Miki was born, Starfire's son, Taiki was born.

A few days later, Nemu's daughter was born. Both Cyborg and Nemu named her Makoto.

Then Rose had a son who looked a lot like Ichigo. Rose named him Suzaku.

Shane's wife now had a daughter named Unazuki

As for Angel, she had a son named Toshi.

Later at least a few years after their firstborns were born, they had their second child. For both Rose and Angel, they had twins. Rose's twin daughters were both Identical and Angel's were fraternal.

Soon the titans and the soul reapers lived together in happiness and peace.

The end?

Well that is enough for this story. Well did you enjoy this story? Give a thumbs up on this. Please Review. I still need answers if I should continue the series. But this won't be a Triology anymore. The Title won't be called Bleach Titans IV. It will be called Bleach Titans Special which is coming soon in August. SEE YA!


End file.
